Family
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: After an Imperial Base is attacked, Eli finds a young child in the wreckage. [Characters: Eli Vanto, Thrawn, Karyn Faro, OC, Hondo Onaka, Colonel Wulff Yularen, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Governor Arihnda Pryce, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, General Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux, Ysalamiri, Alexsandr Kallus, Sabine Wren. Ships: Thranto, Kanera, Kalluzeb]
1. Beau

**A/N Dexter x Rosabella for Shiv. I've never thought of this pairing before but omg the idea of these two nerds being together is so adorable that I would totally be ok with them ending up together! Also sorry for not posting recently. I've been busy with Christmas and writing other stuff for an Appreciation Week. Anyways I hope that if you celebrated Christmas it was awesome and that you have an amazing 2018! Next chapter will be Hunter x Cerise for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.**

The first time Dexter laid eyes on her she was curled up on a beanbag in the library with a book practically touching her glasses, he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

After a few minutes of staring he finally found the courage to go over to her and ask her what she was reading.

They stayed curled up together for the rest of the night as they become engrossed in the book in front of them and each other.


	2. Dad

**A/N Hi! The rest of this story is mostly just going to be drabbles about stuff that happens in Eli, Thrawn and Beau's little family. In case it wasn't clear Thrawn and Eli aren't together (yet!).**

 **Also I have a really big essay due in for Friday so there probably won't be any other updates to this or my other Thrawn Appreciation Week story till next week sorry xxxxxxxx**

It happened about a month after Beau came to live with him.

Ever since he'd become responsible for the boy, Eli had decided to start cooking meals for him and Thrawn (and half of the crew) since there was no way he was going to allow a child to grow up eating nothing but the ship's ration bars. Luckily his parents were an endless supply of homemade recipes and he was a pretty decent cook.

Eli stood in the small kitchenette in Thrawn's quarters as he made dinner. Beau sat at the table watching the cooking with interest. Usually Thrawn would be sitting with him as Eli made food for him to since he was using his kitchen after all (not that he was complaining about the cute domesticity).

When he was finished, Eli put the food on a plate and brought it over to an eager Beau.

"Thank's Daddy!" He cried.

They both froze in shock as they processed what he just said. Beau recovered first and a moment later he ran to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Eli stared at the spot where he'd just been sat still trying to wrap his head around what happened. He was still frozen when Thrawn appeared a minute later.

"Apologies. My meeting was cut short so I-" Thrawn, who had just entered through the door, cut himself off when he noticed his state.

"Eli?" He hurried over to the man but Eli didn't react. Worried he placed his hands on Eli's shoulders and gently turned his body to face him. "Are you alright?"

Eli started to relax at Thrawn's touch and was able to finally process what happened.

"He called me Dad." He whispered.

Thrawn's eyes narrowed in his small display of confusion.

"I do not understand. This is a common basic term for a male caregiver. This is what you are to him are you not?"

Eli tried to get distracted at his adorable express at his lack of understanding of human customs.

"Well yeah, but I'm not his real Dad. He's probably embarrassed or something." He explained. Thrawn placed his hands behind his back as he thought on the situation. Eli missed the contact.

"You should go and talk to him about his feelings. I have read that open communication is necessary for a good relationship between the caregiver and the child." The Chiss said finally.

"And where exactly did you read that?" Eli said raising his eyebrow.

Thrawn turned away, the tips of his ears glowing purple. "When you decided to take care of young Beau I downloaded several files on how to raise a child onto my data pad in case you required assistance."

Eli was honestly touched that Thrawn cared enough to try and help him. The idea of him staying up to read parenting books was to adorable.

"Thank you." He gave Thrawn's arms a grateful squeeze before walking over to Beau's door. It was still shut so he knocked gently on it.

"Can I come in?" He asked gently. His heart started to quicken when all he received was silence.

"Is everything ok?" He asked trying to keep the worry from his voice. When again he got no answer he slowly opened the door to peek inside.

It was the smallest of the three rooms in Thrawn's suit but Beau didn't mind. It's reminds him of the room he'd had at his old home. Not much had been salvageable from his house but luckily a holo of his parents and his favourite teddy were ok. Unlike most of the rooms on board the Chimera, the walls weren't a lifeless grey. Instead they had been covered with a seemingly endless amount of drawings, curtesy of the multipack of crayons Thrawn had given him. As Eli's eyes scanned the room he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Beau curled up in bed but then immediately started panicking again when he noticed that he was crying.

He rushed to his little boy's side.

"What's wrong?" He cried, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. He gently started to stroke Beau's hair and when he leant into his touch he couldn't help the small smile that stirred on his face.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Beau said in between breathes. Eli's heart broke at how dejected he sounded.

"For what?"

"For calling you Dad." He sniffed.

"I don't mind." He said kindly trying to wipe the tears from Beau's face with the edge of his jacket, not caring about the mess.

"No...I ...I can't call you Dad."

Eli was a bit dejected at that but overall he didn't care. He just wanted his boy to be happy.

"I don't mind that either."

But Beau just shook his head angrily. "I ...I...want to call you Dad but I don't want M-Mummy and Daddy to be angry with me!"

With that his cries turned into gutrenching sobs. Eli carefully sat next to him on the bed where Beau immediately crawled into his lap.

"Shhhhhh." Eli soothed, wrapping his arms protectively around the fragile child and rocking his body gently. He continued to do so until he quietened down.

"Beau, from what you've told me your parents sound like wonderful people. They would never be angry with you over something like this. They would want you to be happy. I will never try to replace your parents but if you let me I'd like to start to fill up the whole they left behind." Eli told him.

"Ok Daddy." Beau whispered spreading warmth through Eli's chest. Suddenly he got the sense that someone was watching him and he faced the doorway to find Thrawn standing there with his eyes flashing the same indescribable emotion when he'd seen Eli carry Beau onto the ship all those weeks ago.

"You are a truly excellent parent Eli." He stated.

"No I'm not." Eli said blushing in embarrassment.

"Yes you are." Beau mumbled against his chest.

Eli let out a quiet chuckle.

"Thank you."


	3. Mummy

**A/N Hi! As I said on my other Thranto fic "undercover" I have finally finished my essay and can now write fanfiction again so yay!!!! Xxxxxxx**

"Should I call Thrawn Mummy?"

Eli immediately spat out his food across the table. They had been having a nice, normal breakfast with Thrawn, when his son had decided to drop that bombshell. He looked The Grand Admiral sitting next to him and was shocked to find that for once the Chiss was utterly speechless. Under normal circumstances Eli would've savoured the moment, but he didn't because he was a bit preoccupied with having a mental breakdown.

"What?" He eventually managed to choke.

"Should I call Thrawn Mummy?" Beau repeated slowly as though Eli was the child in the situation.

"Why?" Thrawn asked calmly regaining his usual composure. Once again Eli found himself envious of The Admiral's ability to hide his emotions. He took a large sip of his black caf. It was too early for this.

"Because people married to Daddys are called Mummy."

Once again Eli spat his drink across the table.

"What-I...We're not married!" He stuttered completely mortified. He couldn't even look at Thrawn he was so embarrassed. He could feel his face getting redder by the millisecond.

"Yes you are." Beau said with the seriousness of a six year old.

"No we're not. You have to be in love to be married and we are not." Eli stammered quickly. He felt Thrawn stiffen beside him at the comment but he was too busy cursing the fact that humans didn't possess the ability to become invisible to think to much about it.

"Oh." Beau said soundly slightly disappointed before going back to eating his breakfast normally as though he hadn't just started the most awkward conversation to ever happen in the galaxy.

Eli wouldn't dare look at Thrawn. He was beyond embarrassed at this point. He would much rather fight Darth Vader then spend another moment in this uncomfortable awkwardness.

"Oh yeah I forgot I was supposed to meet Captain Faro so I'm just going to go do that. You know where the dish washer is right?" He said not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he hurried towards the door. He was sure his blush was burning as bright as a red sun by now.

Faro hadn't stopped laughing since he'd told her what happened.

"It's not funny!" He whined.

She just continued to laugh. "Are you kidding me? That is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!"

The pair were in a secluded part of the ship where thankfully there wasn't any other crew members around to over hear as Eli wasn't in the mood to give any more fuel to the rumour mill surrounding him and Thrawn right now.

"I'm serious Karyn! Why did I think sharing his suit would be a good idea? Thrawn's probably really uncomfortable that Beau thinks of him as a parental figure."

"Yeah I don't think that'll bother him." She said in a way that conveyed a weight of hidden meaning.

"Why not?" He asked in confusion.

She raised her eyebrow. "Because he's helplessly in love with you."

Now it was Eli's turn to laugh. "Yeah right! Because someone like Thrawn would really fall for someone like me!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief before she slowly shook her head. "You know for a pair of tactical genius, you two really are dense. Heck! Even a five year old could figure out that you had feelings for each other before you did!"

"He's six."

"That is so not the point here!"

She sighed, rubbing her face in her hands before looking back up at her Commander.

"Listen, ignoring your undying love for each other for a moment, you and Thrawn are going to have to talk about what happened. And it is going to be awkward so you might as well get it over and done with as soon as possible." She said, giving him a firm push in the direction of Thrawn's office but Eli hesitated.

"Or we could just pretend like none of it ever happened." He suggested hopefully. He would much rather do this option.

She looked him dead in the eye. "Go!"

In Eli's defence he had fully intended to talk to Thrawn, it wasn't his fault that the Chiss wasn't anywhere he was supposed to be. He looked in his office, on the bridge, his quarters, even the cafeteria but the blue alien was nowhere to be found. There was only one possible solution- Thrawn was avoiding him.

Great Eli thought. As if this wasn't going to be awkward enough already.

It wasn't until he was walking back after checking his office for the third time did they run into each other- literally. They both stared at one another in a state of shock as they regained their balance until Eli finally cleared his throat.

"Look I...er... think we would talk about what happened this morning." He said.

"I agree." Thrawn replied, his monotone voice and emotionless expression giving no clue to his feelings. The tense silence present in the walk back to their quarters was somehow more awkward than everything that had already happened that day.

Eventually they arrived at Thrawn's quarters where they stood in the same room that where all of this had started.

"I'm sor-"

"I apolo-"

They spoke at the same time. Thrawn gave a small nod indicating that Eli should go first.

"I'm sorry for what Beau said this morning. He's just a little kid, he didn't mean to offend you or anything." He told Thrawn, forcing himself to look directly at his glowing eyes so that he didn't chicken out.

"I too must apologise." Thrawn said. "I thought my intentions of courtship towards you were clear but now that I understand that you do not return my affect-"

"Wait what!" Eli cried. If he'd had something in his mouth he would have spat it out. At this comment he was half convinced that this whole day had been some sort of weird fever dream.

"I have a romantic attraction towards you Eli." As Thrawn spoke Eli noticed the tips of his ears and cheeks turning a dark lilac that -wait was he blushing? There was no way he could fake that. This meant that it was real. This wasn't some kind of insane dream or joke. Thrawn was actually in love with him.

"But why?" Eli questioned. "You're a powerful handsome genius. Why in the hell would ya wanna date me? I ain't nothing but a stupid wild space yokel-"

He cut himself of when Thrawn places his hands on his upper arms to keep him steady as his body started to shake in a mixture of nerves, anger, confusion and embarrassment. He was self conscious of his accent getting stronger as he got more stressed. He could feels his breathes getting more rabid and desperate by the second.

"Breathe." Thrawn said in his naturally calming voice, rubbing his hand up and down Eli's upper arms in time with his own deep, purposeful breathes. As Eli tried to match his breathes to Thrawn's he felt himself gradually getting calmer until he and Thrawn were in perfect synchronisation.

He found himself drawn to the pair of red glowing orbs that gazed down at him with that indescribable look.

That was when he recognised the emotion in The Admiral's eyes. It was love. Love for Eli. And what they could become.

He tentatively lifted his hands to The Admiral's chest. He could feel the sharp in take of breath and quickening pulse of his heart as he touched the soft white fabric of his tunic. Boldly, fearing he'd never get another chance he raised his hands even higher until they reached the sides of his jaw, that was even smother than he'd imagined and brought his lips to his own. Eli had been kissed many times before but never had it invoked a reaction quite like this. As soon as their lips touched he felt as if all the secrets of the universe were suddenly unlocked and that his direction of gravity had suddenly shifted to the person opposite him.

"Finally."

They both suddenly broke off the kiss as they heard a voice behind them. They turned around to see Captain Faro standing in the door with a satisfied smirk on her face with Beau next to her with one arm holding onto her leg and a giant smile on his face. Eli knew normally he would be a stuttering mess but he was to happy to feel embarrassed.

"Can I call Thrawn Mummy now?" Beau cried. Eli thought he detected a bit of sarcasm in his son's voice. Apparently his time on the Chimera was rubbing off on him.

"Maybe you could call him something meant for a boy." Eli suggested with a chuckle.

Beau thought about it for a moment before his whole body lit up in excitement. "What about Papa? That's what me friend called her Daddy!"

Eli turned back to Thrawn, unable to stop the weighted tremble in his voice. "Is that ok?"

He knew what he was asking of The Admiral. Being in a relationship was one thing but asking him to join his family, to raise his son together, was another. It wasn't something anyone would take lightly. And Thrawn has duties to attend to and probably a greater scheme plan, would he have room in his life for him and Beau?

Just as Eli was setting himself up for disappointment Thrawn's face broke out in a rare smile that despite it's small size spoke volumes.

"I love it, Daddy." He spoke, leaning on to give Eli's cheek a gently stroke that sent shivers up his spine.

Karyn coughed loudly.

"Children are present." She reminded them.

But Beau remained oblivious. He happily ran over to Thrawn and barrelled into the alien's legs.

"Papa!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around his him.

Thrawn's expression was the closest thing to shock that Eli had ever seen The Admiral wear. But after a moment it faded and was replaced with one of pure joy. He picked up the boy who gleefully put his arms around the alien's neck and pressed his face against his neck.

"Papa." Beau sighed.

"Ch'eo k'et." Thrawn's whispered into his ear.

Not wanting to be left out of probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen Eli brought up his arm so it rested around Thrawn's waist.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"My son."

Moved by the emotion conveyed in just two simple words Eli rested his head on Thrawn's shoulder. Unbeknownst to any of them Captain Faro snapped a picture of the precious moment with her datapad so that they could remember it forever.

 **A/N Ch'eo k'et- This is what Star Wars translated said so that's what I'm going with xxxxxx**


	4. Dejarik

**A/N Hi! I'm really sorry jayswing96! I have written most of the chapter based on your prompt but it ended up being super long and I still haven't finished it! So I wrote this quick fic as somthing to have up until that's finished!!! Also remember that essay I need to do, apparently what I wrote was total crap so I need to redo that as well as another essay do don't expect to much from me for a while. Man I hate school xxxxxxxx**

"What are you playing?" Beau asked. He'd finished drawing a picture of The Chimera a while ago, complete with small stick figure versions of him, Eli and Thrawn waving out of one of the Star-destroyer's window's and since then he'd been watching his parents some kind of board game. He got up from where he'd been lying on the floor and climbed onto his parents bed where the two sat with a holoboard full of funny looking statues on between them.

"Dejarik." Eli replied, wincing slightly as his son clambered onto his lap. He was getting heavier by the day. "Now hush, I'm trying to beat your Papa."

At his Daddy's words Beau watched as one corner of his Papa's lips curl upwards in a small smirk before moving one of the statues on the board.

"Kraut spit." Eli swore at Thrawn's move who smirked unapologetically at him from across the bed.

"What does krauts spit mean?" Eli looked down at Beau. He'd forgotten about his innocent ears.

"Nothing! You can only say it when your older." He said quickly.

"I'll be older in five minutes. Can I say it then?"

"Your a clever one aren't you?" He teased, tickling his son's ribs making him squeal with laughter.

"Yes, just like your Daddy." Thrawn said in a low voice and slanted smile

Eli just rolled his eyes. "That's sweet but flattery doesn't mean you're forgiven for that move."

"Are you sure?" Thrawn asked, leaning across the board so that he was looking up at Eli with half closed scarlet eyes.

"Yes." Eli said sternly, proud of himself for not immediately closing the distance between them both so he could steal the smirk of the Chiss' face.

"Daddy will you just kiss him already?" Beau piped. Eli gave his son a betrayed look before glancing back at Thrawn who just raised his eyebrow in response. Eli let out an overly dramatic sigh.

"Fine." He said unable to keep the smile out of his voice. Careful of Beau still sitting on his knees he bent forward to give Thrawn a fleeting kiss, that promised more when they no longer had company.

"Are you both happy now?"

"Yes." They replied in unison. The act made Eli's smile grow even wider. He'd been worried at first how the pair would adapt to each other in their new lives but so far they'd been getting along like a house on fire.

"Can I play?" Beau asked pointing to the Dejarik board.

"Sure." Eli shrugged. It wasn't like the six year old could do any worse than he was doing.

Beau's face scrunched up in concentration before eventually deciding to move his K'lor'slug next to his Papa's Ng'ok.

Thrawn raised his eyebrow at his son's choice before placing his Houjix against Molator which proceeded to pick up the piece and throw it off screen. Things went that way for most of the game. Eli wished at some point he'd explained to Thrawn the art of letting human children win against adults so that they didn't have tantrums, but it was clear that this was not how the Chiss was raised, as he was playing against Beau with the same ferocity as he did against Eli. He was worried his son would be upset by loosing but so far his losses just seemed to make him more determined until he was down to only one piece.

"My turn!" Beau cried, a lot happier than Eli thought someone who was about to be beaten ought to be. That thought quickly tuned to shock however when Beau moved his Kintan Strider forward so it faced Thrawn's king Savrip.

"I win!" Beau beemed

"Well done." Eli said proudly placing a kiss on his forehead. Apparently Thrawn knew about letting your children win after all.

Beau then let out a loud yawn, attaching his arms so he nearly hit his Daddy in the face. It was late anyway and the added excitement at winning must have tired him out.

"I think it's time for bed." Eli told him gently. Beau nodded sleepily.

"Night night." He said before placing a kiss on each of his parents cheeks before heading out the door to his room.

Eli moved the board out of the way so he could be by Thrawn's side.

"I was worried you weren't going to let him win till the end." He told him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I didn't."

Eli looked up at Thrawn expecting him to be lying but all he found was the shocked but proud look on his face as he stared after their son. Although slightly scared at the thought of somebody possible being smarter than Thrawn he couldn't stop the warm feeling of pride that swelled from his heart.

"He must get it from you."

"He gets it from both of us." Thrawn said, his red eyes glowing with seriousness. He knew that Eli still doubted his abilities so he took every opportunity to show him how intelligent the man he fell in love with truly was.

Lost in their vibrant glow, Eli found himself drawn towards them until they were barley millimetres from his own and his set lips found another pair. The two met and fulfilled the promise they'd started earlier.


	5. Birthday

**A/N For jays winds. Thank you so much for the idea! I changed it slightly but I hope you still like it! I'm sorry it took a while as well. This chapter is over 4,000 words and took way to long write. Chapters will not be as long as this from now on. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

It was Beau's birthday so Eli and Thrawn had decided to take a day's shore leave on a nearby planet to celebrate. It was an Imperial controlled planet situated comfortably in the Mid-Rim that, judging by its vast cities, was trying desperately to emulate Core-Worlds like Coruscant.

Unfortunately it had also tried to emulate the Core-Worlds attitudes towards nonhumans too.

"We reserve the right to refuse service."

The barman said as soon as they stepped into the cantina. Eli was finding it harder and harder to keep his anger under control. They'd been hearing similar sentiments throughout the day. But since they were out of imperial uniform and as it was unlikely that anyone on the planet knew about Thrawn, they hadn't made a fuss.

At first Beau had been blissfully unaware, distracted by the presents his parents had gotten him but by the third restaurant they'd tried to go in he'd figured out that something was wrong.

"Daddy, why wouldn't that man let us in?" He asked looking up at Eli, his wide brown eyes filled with complete confusion. Not for the first time Eli wondered what the boy's birth parents attitudes would have been towards nonhumans. If he hadn't been adopted by him and later Thrawn, he wondered if Beau would have grown up with The Empire's nonhuman prejudices. But ever since he'd come to live in The Chimera he'd displayed no elitist attitudes and seemed genuinely surprised at the people's discrimination. Eli guessed that his parents had been an open minded pair, but now there was no way to know for sure.

Eli kneeled down so he was eye level with his son.

"Because some people think that nonhumans are inferior to humans." He hated that he had to tell this to him at all, but he'd rather he knew of the Empires prejudice from him so he could explain to him why they were wrong. And judging by his son's rapidly growing curiosity he would have figured it out soon anyway.

Beau cocked his head to the side in confusion. "But Papa's a nonhuman and he's the cleverest person in the galaxy!"

Out of the corner of his eye Eli saw Thrawn preen with pride at the comment. He resisted the urge to chuckle and drew his focus back on his son.

"I know. But some people don't understand that. It's wrong but there's not much we can do about it. You just have to be stronger than them and ignore their insults."

"But what if people are being stupid?" Beau said, a protective anger over his parents starting to creep into his voice.

"Just don't listen."

Beau reluctantly nodded although it was clear he wanted to argue more.

"Come on." Eli said picking him up and placing him on his hip. "We don't want to eat there anyway. Let's go find somewhere nicer to have lunch."

They walked for a little while longer until they passed a lively cantina on the outskirts of the city where a large togruta woman with wrinkled green skin was standing at the door.

"Could we eat in here?" Eli asked hopefully as they made their way over.

The togruta let out a warm hearty laugh.

"Kid! I've been feeding people at this watering hole since before the clone wars. I ain't about to stop now!"

Eli liked her already.

She lead them inside which was filled with every kind of alien imaginable, no doubt coming here after being refused service in most of the other establishments in the city. Although if Eli had a choice he probably would have chosen to come here over any of the others anyway. Life and love seemed to radiate from the very walls of the building as people danced and talked as they ate. She stopped to say to almost everyone, treating each of them like family with the alien's replying in kind. Eventually they made it to a more secluded table in at the back.

"What can I get ya'll?" She shouted, loud seemingly her standard volume, once they had sat down.

"What do you recommend?" Thrawn asked.

"The house specialty! The recipe's been passed down my family for generations!" She said proudly.

Eli shared a look with Thrawn and nodded.

"Can we have three of those please?" Thrawn asked.

"Course ya can!" She said with another hearty laugh. "You out for any reason special?"

"It's my birthday!" Beau piped, a lot happier now that they were going to get some food. "I'm seven!"

"No!" The togruta said with an exaggerated gasp. "A handsome young lad like you! I could have sworn you was at least sixteen. Ya'll have people fighting over ya in a coupl'a years!"

Beau let out a proud giggle as she ruffled his hair.

"Let me see if I can't whip up something special for the birthday boy." She said warmly as she left for the kitchen.

Once she was gone Eli and Thrawn glanced at each other across the table before getting out a wrapped package.

"Beau." Eli said gently as he tried to keep the nervous stutter out of his voice.

The boy in question turned his head to face him from where he had been watching some of the aliens dancing.

"Yes Daddy?" He asked excitably.

"We got you an extra something for your birthday." Eli said pushing the package across the table. He watched as Beau let out an excited squeal before opening the wrapping paper.

Beau had already got a new set of colouring pencils, sketch book, puzzle box and a lothcat teddy bear but he wasn't complaining about getting more presents. He ripped open the paper to find a photo frame. He turned it over to find the picture that Captain Faro took of them a few months ago carefully placed inside. It truly was a beautiful picture. It perfectly captured the exact moment when Beau fully realised that he had a family again. Tears threatened to well in his young eyes.

He jumped out his chair and flung his arms around his parents necks pulling them into a tight hug.

"Thank you. This is the best birthday present ever." He breathed with a shakey breath but was able to keep his emotions under control. He'd promised himself he wasn't going to feel sad today. But he wasn't sad. He was unbelievably happy. Happiness that he didn't believe he'd be able to feel after climbing into that box as his world literally crumbled around him.

"You're welcome." Eli said back, not fairing much better as tears started to pool in his eyes as well. He looked across at Thrawn and although no one else but him would know he could tell that he was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check too.

Beau let them go and went back to his seat, hastily wiping his eyes as soon as the togruta came back with three large plates filled to the brim with food. A tender looking orange meat rested in a sea of warm broth filled with islands of exotic vegetables that Eli couldn't even begin to recognise. She set them down in front of them and Eli tried not to let his mouth drool at the delicious smell.

"Tuck in boys!"

And tuck in they did. The only sounds they made were the clinking of their cutlery as they shovelled the food into their mouths and the occasional moans of delight. It wasn't long before their plates were practically licked clean.

When they were finished the togruta came back over with a planet shaped cupcake complete with a small moon of ice cream by its side.

"A special treat for a special birthday boy!" She cried.

"Wow!" Beau gasped in amazement at the cultenray masterpiece before quickly starting to eat it up.

"Beau, what do we say?" Thrawn warned gently, not wanting to interrupt his son's enjoyment.

Beau left his food alone for a fleeting moment to talk to the lady.

"Thang ou! I wuv it!" He garbled, his mouth full of cake.

Eli was worried that she would be offended but all she did was let out another of her hearty laughs.

"I can tell!"

"Thank you so much for the meal." Eli told her. He didn't think he'd eaten anything so tasty in his life. "How much for the cake?"

But she just shook her head. "It's on the house. Force knows we could do with some extra kindness these days."

Still, once they had finished they left a tip that should more than cover the cost of the cake with plans to come back next time they were in the star system.

"Bye!" Beau waved as they left the cantina.

"Come back any time ya hear!" The togruta shouted as they started to walk away.

"I'm almost glad we got kicked out of all those places, otherwise we'd never had found such a nice place. I probably could have eaten that house specialty for the rest of my life." Eli said clasping his hand with Thrawn's as they walked along the pavement, watching Beau as he ran a few steps ahead of them. If someone told Eli a year ago that he'd be dating The Grand Admiral, let alone raising a son with him he would have thought they contracted space madness. Yet somehow that had become his life, and he couldn't be happier.

Thrawn noticed the contented look on his face and couldn't help leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek when they heard a shout from behind them.

"Hey you! Stop!"

They turned around to see an Imperial officer headed this way. He was short and seemed to be out of breath even though he'd only run a few metres to catch up with them.

"Is there a problem officer?" Thrawn asked. His eyebrow slightly raised in confusion.

"Yes. I'm arresting you for public indecency." He replied with a cruel smile beneath his ridiculous looking moustache that all the least moral officers seemed to prefer.

"Why?" Thrawn asked calmly.

"For perverting the natural order and kissing somebody not of your special."

 _Oh so that was what this about_ Eli thought bitterly. Unfortunately he'd become increasingly familiar with this type of person ever since he'd started dating Thrawn. For the most part the crew of the Chimera were fine with the idea of them being in a relationship, heck some of them even celebrated when they announced it (from what he'd heard Karyn won the betting pool). But every so often they meet a visiting officer who, no matter how hard they tried in fear of Thrawn's wrath, wouldn't be able to keep their xenophobic disgust at their family hidden.

"That is not against Imperial law."

Thrawn's continued calm tone was clearly starting to get under the officer's skin.

"Listen here _alien_. I am an Imperial officer and what I say is the law!" The Officer scowled.

"And I am a Grand Admiral and I know that it is not." Thrawn spoke. Eli could see the sea of anger starting to ripple underneath his ocean skin.

The officer barked a harsh laugh, "Yeah, and my mother was a wookie!"

"But I am a Grand Admiral."

Somehow the officer's smile got even crueler as he stormed up to Thrawn until he was deathly invading his personal space. For someone who hated aliens he sure was awfully close to one's face.

"Now, kissing may not by against the law but lying to an Imperial Officer sure as hell is." He said smugly, "You lot are all the same. Your brain cells are so small they can't even begin to be compared to superior beings like me."

Eli fought the urge to scoff. Comparing this man's brain to Thrawn's was like comparing a mouse droid to a star destroyer.

"Come with me. I'm taking you lot to the station." He got out a pair of handcuffs. Eli opened his mouth to tell the man exactly where he could shove those cuffs when Thrawn sent him a look. After silently communicating for a moment Eli let out a sigh. Getting into a fight with another officer wouldn't do anything to improve their situation. The best thing to do was to go along with the obviously xenophobic bantha pile and notify someone on The Chimera of the situation so they could get this all cleared up.

Thrawn held his hands out behind his back so the officer could put the handcuffs on. Not even the usually stoic Chiss was able to hide his wince as they were put on a few sizes too tight. Eli felt his blood boil but managed to keep his anger in check as the officer started to march them in the direction of what was presumably the nearest Imperial holding station. But after taking only a few steps he noticed that Beau wasn't walking beside him. He turned around to see his son still standing where they'd been stopped with his arms crossed in defiance.

"Beau come here." Eli ordered.

"But Daddy, you told me not to listen to stupid people." He replied in an almost sarcastic voice.

"Beau! That is not a very nice thing to say!" Eli scolded as he tried to suppress his proud smile. "Come here now!"

Reluctantly Beau followed him but it did nothing to satisfy the officer who was still seething in anger at his comment.

"What did you say brat?" He growled making his way towards the kid until Thrawn stood in his way blocking his path.

"Do not threaten my son." He spoke in a eerily calm voice, his eyes glowing red behind the slits of his eyelids. But the officer was apparently too stupid realise the gravity of his threat.

"I can do whatever I want freak!" He was so close to Thrawn his spit was flying into his face. "I almost feel sorry for the little brat, having to be raised by the likes of you. Who knows what _things_ you've been teaching him?"

But apparently some semblance of Thrawn's threat had gotten through to his minuscule brain as he dropped the subject and dragged them to the station. It was very small but the officer acted like he Grand Moth Tarkin in charge of half the galaxy. He shoved Thrawn in a holding cell and left Eli with Beau in the entrance. It didn't surprise Eli that all the other prisoners were nonhumans.

He took a seat since there wasn't much he could do but wait. Beau climbed onto his knees and Eli wrapped his arms around him. He could tell that underneath the boy's angry exterior was a growing sense of fear at what was going to happen to his father. There was going to be hell to pay to anyone who made his son feel like that.

"Can I have my com-call?" Thrawn asked deathly polite tone from where he stood behind the cell door. His posture as straight as when he was ordering the Chimer.

"You don't even deserve the right to breathe! What makes you think you deserve the right to a com-call?" The Officer barked. It was getting harder with every second for Eli not to punch this guy in the face. Beau was apparently feeling a similar sentiment as tried to jump off Eli's knees to charge at him. But Eli held tightly on to him so that he didn't do anything stupid.

"Oh look." The Officer snarled as he looked at his datapad, his moustache wriggling like an evil caterpillar. "There's an Imperial Star -Destroyer in orbit."

 _We know_ Eli thought, _we parked it there_.

"I'm sure they'd love to hear all about your delusions of being a Grand Admiral."

Eli suppressed a smirk as the officer opened up a communications line with the Chimera. This guy was so screwed.

"This is Captain Faro of the ISD Chimera. What is the reason for your com Officer?"

Eli had never been happier to here Karyn's voice.

"I've got a Pandora's with an eye infection claiming to be a Grand Admiral ma'am. I suggest that he is brought to high command for impersonating an Imperial Officer."

There was a long pause in the message as Karyn was either silent in confusion or standing out of speaker range as she laughed at the man's doomed fate.

"Thank you officer." She eventually replied. "Someone will be sent to deal with this shorty."

The com beeped quietly to show that the call had ended. All Eli and the others had to do know was wait.

A short time later, the door to the station opened. Eli turned his head expecting to see Captain Faro but instead found his eyes resting on a man stood in the doorway wearing a crisp white imperial uniform with silver hair and mastashe .

"Colonel Yularen?" The Officer spoke in shock. He quickly wiped the expression from his face and stood up straight with his hand saluted to attention. "I heard of your victory at Bashyak on the holonews sir."

"And I've heard you've got a prisoner for me." The Colonel replied.

"Yes sir! This way sir!" The Officer cried like a giddy school boy being noticed by his favourite teacher and hurried over to where Thrawn was locked up. The Colonel followed him and if Eli didn't know better he'd have said he was trying suppress a smile.

Colonel Yularen shook his head and let out a small chuckle at the sight of Thrawn behind bars.

"Getting into trouble again Grand Admiral?"

Eli wished he had his data pad on him so he could take a picture of the officer's face. If his jaw had dropped any lower it would be touching the floor.

"It would appear so Colonel." Thrawn replied, a rare open smirk on his face.

"Get this cell open." Yularen said offhandedly, not even bothering to look at the officer who was still staring agape at the scene, not quite being able to believe what he was seeing.

"Do I need to repeat myself Officer?" Yularen said, his voice hardening.

That seemed to get the man out of his state of shock.

"No sir!" The Officer saluted so quickly he accidentally smacked himself in the head. He then hurried over to the control panel in embarrassment to open the cell doors. A moment later they clicked open.

"Thank you officer." Thrawn said as though the man had only held the door open in a friendly manner in a building. He walked calmly out but Eli could tell by the way his shoulders were held slightly more tense than usual that he was pissed. He then turned to face the man, his glowing eyes staring straight into his soul.

"I have witnessed you violate several imperial laws including unlawful imprisonment, unfair treatment of prisoners and the rights of sentient beings."

The officer tried to interrupt but Thrawn continued.

"Do not try and testify against me officer. I am a Grand Admiral of the ISD Chimera, yes that is the star destroyer you called earlier, and I have Commander Vanto as my witness. Also, not only do I have personal connections with Colonel Yularen but also Grand Modf Tafkin and The Emporer himself so any attempt to discredit my claims would be futile."

Thrawn then stepped closer to the man so that his face was inches from his own, just like he had done to him before.

"You also ruined my son's birthday and for that there will be no second chances. Once you have removed my cuffs you will be discharged from the Empire."

The man's mouth opened again, either in shock or to argue against the nonhuman. But after a moment he realised his defeat and reluctantly released him from his handcuffs.

Once they were gone Thrawn rotates his wrists where they had been worn red. He then glanced up at the other cells.

"What are the other prisoner's crimes?" Thrawn inquired.

"Robbery...and perversion of the natural order."

"Release them."

"Bu-"

"Immediately."

His face glowing a brighter red than the shine of Thrawn's eyes, the offer stormed over to the panel where he pressed a series of buttons. The cell doors opened to the cheers and whoops of prisoners who didn't want to spend another minute in the station.

"FOR THE RECORD I WAS COMPLETELY INNOCENT!" The first prisoner, a Weequay in a funny looking hat yelled kicking the station door open with the other prisoners close behind him as they ran outside to their freedom.

Eli thought that they were probably going to regret letting them go but for now the look on the officer's face was worth it. Beau didn't seem to share these worries as he was beaming proudly at Thrawn.

"Papa!" He cried barrelling into his legs so he could hold him a tight hug, overjoyed that his father was free. The cold exterior that Thrawn has been directing at the officer immediately melted away as he looked lovingly down at his son. He then knelt down so he could give him a hug back in return. Eli's heart melted at the sight. He headed slowly over to the pair, reluctant to break up the touching scene.

Colonel Yularen who had previously been watching Thrawn interact with the officer in thinly veiled amusement, now turned to look at the young family with a warm smile.

"Now you must be Beau. Your fathers have told me all about you." Yukaren said, bending down to talk to the boy. "A little birdie told me it was somebody's birthday today."

Beau nodded enthusiastically making Yularen chuckle. He then reached into his pockets and brought out a small grey hat with the Imperial logo on. He placed it on the boy's head but it was slightly too big and feel over his eyes. Beau didn't seem to mind though as he grinned up in the direction of the Colonel.

"Thank you sir!" He said.

"Your welcome my boy." Yularen replied ruffling his head making Beau giggle.

"Now." Yularen said, straightening up as he returned to business. "You lot go and enjoy the rest of your day off whilst I sort out this mess."

He gestured to the officer who's face was a mixture of terror as he wondered what was going to happen to him and disgust at the scene that he'd just played out in front of him. Eli almost pitied him.

"Thank you Colonel." Thrawn said respectfully with a small bow before taking Beau and Eli's hands so that he could lead them outside.

Once they steeped out of the doorway Eli let out a hudge sigh. If he ever saw the inside of that station again it would be too soon. He looked down at his son worried that he'd be upset about having his birthday ruined but the boy seemed unusually happy considering all that had happened.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Eli asked.

"The best!" Beau said, a genuine smile on his face. "The way you guys felt with that Officer was so cool! I want to be a Grand Admiral when I grow up so I can stop stupid people being mean to nonhumans, just like Papa!"

An expression of surprise found its way on to Thrawn's face. It had become more common since he'd became part of the odd little family.

The fact that he had a son and that he admired him so much that he wanted to be like him was just...incredible. He'd never felt so proud.

"You would make a fine Grand Admiral." Thrawn told him, every word the complete truth.

"Thank you Papa!"

Beau flung himself at him and Thrawn was barely able to catch him in time, making Eli snort in laughter. Thrawn let out a small sigh in fond exasperation. He manovered Beau so that he was carrying him on his hip with one hand so he could wrap the other around Eli's waist and pull him in close. Just to mess with the officer on last time they kissed as they stood outside of the soft way so that they were in his view. They'd have to ask Colneal Yularen later about the man's reaction.

"Ewww!" Beau cried covering his eyes at his parents antics but inside he was crying out with joy. It truly had been the best birthday ever.

 **A/N I love the idea of Yularen being the sweet Grandpa! Xxxx**


	6. Mistake

**A/N Woohoo!! Guess who finally updated this if anyone cares since it has been a long time since I updated this fic!! Don't worry I have not abandoned it and there should be more chapters coming soon!!! Xxxxxx**

Thrawn made a mistake. Eli didn't think it was possible until he was lying on the ground with his blood and his life draining out from under him.

Barely a minute earlier Eli had been standing next to Thrawn as he spoke to the officer in charge in the planet. They had been summoned here unexpectedly when the planet had come under attack from a rebel cell. Thrawn has assumed the rebels had tried to take down the mine on the planet, either by freeing the prisoners or destroying it entirely. He had been wrong. The reason for their attack had been to draw Thrawn to the planet where one of their own had been working undercover as a stormtrooper for years, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal their true allegiances.

Eli and Thrawn along with several members of their crew had landed on the planet where they had been greeted by the officer in charge who hadn't stopped talking Thrawn's ear off. Her endless yattering was probably one of the reasons Thrawn missed it.

However, it may also have been the reason Eli didn't. Annoyed by her grating voice his gaze drifted around the hanger they were in. He glanced at the Stormtroopers who were stood in straight lines on either side of them and was confused when one of them raised their blaster. In the split second it took him to realise that it was pointed at Thrawn he had already jumped in front of him. He couldn't tell if he was more shocked at what he'd done or the pain coming from his chest.

His legs gave way as his heart went into overdrive to try and keep his body alive. The pain of the slam of his body crashing to the floor was nothing compared to the horror in Thrawn's eyes as he watched him fall. The shock on his face activated a level of terror Eli didn't know he had inside him as for first time in his life he realised that Thrawn was at a complete loss what to do.

"Thr...awn." Eli managed to choke out before the taste off blood cut him off. That seemed to awaken the admiral from his daze. The next moment he was kneeling besides him.

"Eli..." Thrawn whispered, all thoughts about professional procedure the last thing on his mind as he cupped his face fiercely yet gently in his hands.

Eli tried to respond back but he could barely hear himself think over the pain and pounding thud of his own heart. He wanted to assure him that he was going to be alright but they both knew that this wasn't the case. His eyes swam as his vision blurred into a sea of blue and grey until the only thing he could see were the shining beacons of Thrawn's terrified eyes.

Suddenly his vision came back in a blinding light as his body convulsed involuntary on the floor.

 _No no no no no no!_ Eli thought as his vision started to go entirely white, Thrawn's eyes fading into a light pink. He couldn't go. Not yet. He'd never get to see Beau grow up or fix things between his parents or give Thrawn the box hidden in his chest of draws.

He thought he heard Thrawn scream his name one last time before he lost consciousness in a flash of blinding light.

When Eli woke he was disappointed to find himself lying on a plain white bed in a steal grey room. He thought the afterlife would look a bit more interesting. It was then that he realised the continuous beeping noise at first he'd thought was his ears ringing was in fact from a heart monitor and that a medical driod was on standby besides his bed.

 _I'm not dead?_ Eli thought in happy disbelief. He let out a slightly hysterical chuckle that sounded like a dying bantha causing the weight at the end of his bed to shift.

Eli looked at the end of his bed to see Beau curled around his feel like a lothcat with Thrawn in a chair beside him, his upper body slumped over so his head rested on his son with one hand clutched righty around Eli's ankle. As soon as he'd let out what was technically a chuckle Beau woke up with a start, waking Thrawn up in the process.

"Daddy!" Beau cried leaping up the bed. Eli let out a humph as his barrelled into his arms to give him a hug.

"Careful." Eli scolded him softly, happy that he was able to feel his son his arms again. When Beau started crying, he wished he was able to lift up his own arms to hug him back but Beau was holding him tight enough for the both of them.

"Don't you...you...you can't! I won't... wont loose my parents ag-again!" Beau sobbed into his shoulder. Eli's heart wept for his son. After loosing his own parents he couldn't image what the kid must of felt when he thought he was going to loose another.

"Ssshhhhh. It's alright. I'm ok." Eli said comfortingly pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Beau wiped his nose on his sleeve before looking up at his father with serious brown eyes that shouldn't belong to someone his age.

"Promise you won't get hurt again." He begged.

"I promise." Eli told him, hoping that what he'd just said would remain true. At least Beau seemed satisfied with his answer. He then looked at Thrawn who was still sitting at the end of his bed. For the first time in a long while Eli couldn't figure out the expression on his face.

"Beau, could you run up to my room and fetch something from my draw please?" Eli asked sensing that the conversation he and Thrawn were about to have might not be suitable for children's ears and since he'd already waited to long.

"What is it?" His son asked.

"You'll know it when you see it."

Slightly confused but happy to help his father Beau rushed off in the direction of their suite.

As soon as he'd left he watched as Thrawn slowly made his way to his side.

"I almost lost you." Eli didn't think he'd ever heard the man sound so broken before. He was glad Beau wasn't around to hear it.

"But you didn't." He reassured him shifting his fingers so that they could link with Thrawn's nimble blue ones that immediately wrapped around his hand, holding them as tight as possible without causing him any more harm. "The would be assassin, what happened to him?"

"He has been taken care of." Thrawn told him, his voice as cold and dangerous as the glaciers of his home world.

"Thraw-" Eli started before he was cut off.

"If I may, There is something of the upmost importance that I must discuss with you." The Chiss said.

Eli nodded unsure of what he was talking about.

"Would you allow the honour of joing the ruling family of Mitth, through a bond of marriage?"

At that moment Beau rushed back into the room, his eyes wide with glee knowing film well the implication of the small box that he quickly handed over to his father.

"It's seems like we had a similar idea." Eli chuckled softly. With help from Beau he opened the box to reveal a simple ring of silver with an astonishing blue sapphire.

Understanding the significance of the ring Thrawn's eyes widened in shock and amazement.

He placed the ring on his finger before leaning down to hover above Eli who managed to raise his head so that their lips could meet, sealing both their answers with a yes.


	7. Ghosts

It was Kanan and Hera's anniversary so Kanan had decided to surprise her by taking her out for a meal at a nearby planet to celebrate. He'd even put on his least stained shirt and combed what little there was of his beard in an attempt to clean up. Of course his looks were nothing to compared to Hera's beauty. She looked breathtaking in anything but the loose white dress she was wearing made her look ethereal, like the ancient Gods of her home world that she was named after. It was times like these when he was almost glad the Jedi had fallen for he would never have been able to be part of such an incredible woman's life.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early and walked up to the waiter standing in the hallway ready to guide people to their seats.

"Do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked, getting out his data pad. He was a at least a decade older than Kanan and Hera with greased back grey hair.

"Yes. A table for two under the name Solo." Kanan told him. It's was actually the name of some low level smuggler they'd come across recently. After last time they'd learnt not to use their real names unless they wanted a squadron of stormtroopers waiting for them when they arrived.

The waiter eyes traveled down the datapad infrint of him. Their eyes lit up once they saw the name.

"Ahh yes. We hope that you enjoy your meal here. Will the person your dining with be arriving soon?"

Kanan and Hera looked at each other in confusion. She was standing right next to him. Was this man blind or just plain crazy?

"She is who I'm dining with." He motioned to Hera.

The waiter's eyes widened before his lips snarled upwards into a superior smile that was becoming more common the closer you got to the core worlds. "Is this not your slave?"

Oh so that was how it was going to be.

"I'm his girlfriend." Hera said sounding rightfully offended.

"I'm sorry. We don't serve your kind here." The waiter told them not sounding very sorry at all.

Kanan thought was rather hypocritical of him since most of the servants in the restaurant seemed to be twi'leks but he didn't comment on it as he was too busy trying to keep his anger in check.

Unconsciously he caused the plates stacked behind the waiter to start shaking as his anger boiled over into the force. Thankfully the waiter hadn't noticed what was happening yet but if he kept on going he definitely would.

"Kanan." Hera warned, noticing them before he did. He felt her gently press her hand against his arm and her grounding presence calmed him down. The plates went from shaking to shivering until they were completely still.

"Come on let's go somewhere else." Kanan said tensely putting his arm around Hera's waist as they went outside.

"Yes be a good tail head and follow your master." The waiter sneered.

Kanan didn't have enough time to hit the guy himself before Hera had punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

He stood there for a moment, gazing at her with proud amazement when she spun around and grabbed his hand.

"Run!" She yelled dragging him outside as men in security outfits came rushing towards them. They raced along the streets but the security guards chasing them who had been joined by a squadron of stormtroopers were hot on their tails.

They turned down an alleyway only to find that it was a dead end. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to face off an entire squadron of stormtroopers and security guards by themselves since they'd left their weapons on board the Ghost they had no choice but to press their bodies again the side of the wall and hope that their persists didn't come down this way.

Not long after their persuers charged down the main streets but gene they were unable to see them they went up to a young human boy who Kanan knew had seen them run down the alley.

"Did you see a Twi'lek female accompanied with a human Male head own this way?" One of them asked.

"Yes sir!" The kid answered in a voice that sounded far too enthusiastic for Kanan's liking. "They went that way!"

The boy pointed down a road in the opposite direction of the alley.

As soon as they passed Kanan and Hera crept out of the alley.

"Thanks kid!" Kanan said before the pair raced off.

"Beau!" Someone cried. Kanan looked over his shoulder to see a human man run over to the boy to wrap his arms protectively around him. "Don't you dare run away like that again!"

He was closely followed by another man who let out a small sigh of relief as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder as thought checking that he really was there. Kanan couldn't see the man's face from his angle but it was clear from his blue skin and navy hair that he was an alien.

That must have been why he'd helped them. Kanan thought as the boy walked off with who were presumably his parents. The Empire's prejudice against inter-species relationships was something that affected everyone.

After a night of celebrating with Hera and a passage of years Kanan would quickly forget about the young boy. It didn't even cross his mind that the blue skinned Grand Admiral might have been someone he'd seen before.


	8. Wedding

**A/N Time line wise I actually imagine this taking place before the last chapter not that it really matters.**

 **Just as a reminder this builds upon chapter 6 when they got engaged so if you haven't read that chapter for some reason then I'd advice you read it.**

 **To BaaBaaBoring: I am so glad to hear that you're enjoying my story!! I hope it continues to make you happy!!**

 **Anyway I hope that you guys enjoy this! Xxxxxxxxx**

It was the day of Eli and Thrawn's wedding.

Although not technically illegal (he and Thrawn had checked multiple times) their union was frowned upon in almost every conceivable way; Eli was Thrawn's subordinate, they were both men and it was between a human and a nonhuman.

His parents hadn't exactly thrilled at the news either. They'd tried to talk Eli out of it at first but had begrudgingly accepted their son's choice to marry a male nonhuman after he threatened to not invite them to the wedding. At least they hadn't made a fuss on the day of the ceremony. They'd even agreed to look after their grandson for a fortnight whilst he and Thrawn went on their honeymoon.

Eli and Thrawn had tried to keep their engagement a secret but of corse word got out and it became the number one topic in the Coruscant holonews gossip columns. When they'd come out the ISB headquarters after yet another court martial the pair had been swarmed by reporters. After that they'd decided to stay away from the planet as much as possible and use disguises to sneak around without being spotted by nosy reporters.

The guest list was rather small. Some of the crew on the Chimera came. They'd invited some of their military supporters of course but that was more more out of politics than friendship. Tarkin had been too busy to come which Eli was secretly pleased about. (That man was scarier than anyone had any right to be.) However Colonel Yularen was actually over come with joy when he heard of their engagement which was a welcome surprise. He had even somehow managed to get them an extra week off for their honeymoon as a wedding present which was greatly appreciated. Governor Pryce had come to, but that was clearly more out of a political move and so she had a story to tell to higher ups on Coruscant (and possibly to a holonews station for the right price).

When Eli linked his arm through his father's as the doors to the hall opened and the music began to start, he wasn't surprised that he didn't feel nervous, only happiness. As he walked up the aisle his breathe was stolen as he looked up at his fiancée. It was startling to see Thrawn wearing something other than his uniform but by the way his night black suit and shirt sat against a stark white tie, highlighting the cool pigments of his skin and sharp features, Eli was not complaining. His own suit was a light grey complete was a slim black tie and corsage of carnations that matched Thrawn's own. Karyn Faro walked behind him in a white suit of her own as his maid of honour. She was the person he was probably closest too in the galaxy after Thrawn and Beau. And since he was the man of honour at the wedding between her and her wife, it was only fair that she was for his.

When he reached the alter he was greeted by the largest smile Eli had ever seen Thrawn wear in public. Eli barely paid attention to the officiator as he gazed into his lover's red eyes that glowed brighter than he'd ever seen them before. It wasn't until Beau came forward with the rings that he was brought back into reality.

Ideally Thrawn would have asked his brother to be his best man but since he was still technically exiled it wasn't possible. Thrass did somehow manage to send his brother a congratulations message though. But since he didn't Beau served as both the ring barer and his best man. And the young boy had never looked happier in his adorable little blue suit.

With a grateful smile Eli took the slim silver ring off the navy cushion.

"I, Eli Vanto take you, Mitth'raw'nuruodo

to be my husband,

to have and to hold

from this day forward;

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death us do part,"

He slid the ring onto Thrawn's cool finger with ease as thought the rings purpose in life was to rest there. He then glanced up to find Thrawn looking at him with a delicate gaze that the Chiss only ever reserved for him. As he spoke, Eli didn't think he'd ever heard his silibant voice sound so alluring.

"I, Mitth'raw'nuruodo

Take you, Eli Vanto

to be my husband,

to have and to hold

from this day forward;

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death us do part

 _I love you_."

He whispered the last part in sy bisti, the language through which they first met.

" _Ezliobi_ " Eli whispered back. It didn't matter that no one else could understand them. All the pair had ever needed was each other.

They sealed the union in a fleeting kiss with a promise that it would be built upon later.

The reception was... an event. Yularen gave them an honourable speech and hoped them many happy years ahead, like he had had with his own wife Dorla of over forty years. The woman in question came as his guest and she was the most delightful woman Eli had ever had the pleasure to meet. Afterwards Beau gave a speech too, telling them how happy he was to have found such a wonderful family. Eli wasn't the only one who had to subtly wipe away a tear.

Once the speeches were over and everyone had eaten, the party truly began. They cracked open the bottle of cheap wine Tarkin had sent in apology for not being able to attend. As Eli was held in those sky blue arms for the first dance, he was suddenly transported back to their academy days when the pair had been trying to learn the ceremonial dances when they had kept standing on each others feet in their cramped room. He had to press his face against Thrawn's chest to hide the small giggle.

Despite their wrinkles skin and silver hair Yularen and his wife wiped the floor with all of them. She was retired now but Dorla had been a professional dancer for many years. In fact that had been how she's met her husband as she told Eli later. He'd been a young officer who had watched one of her early shows. Eli hoped that his love for Thrawn would last as long as theirs had.

Eli laughed as he swung around with his husband and son to one of the traditional dances from his homeworld. His parents insisted that he danced at least of them and Eli was surprised at how much he'd missed them. Pryce pranced around in her rather revealing dress after drinking too much of Tarkin's wine.

Later that night when even Dorla's feet were too tired to keep on dancing, Eli and Thrawn said goodbye to Beau before leaving in a white shuttle to a new chapter in their shared life.


	9. Pet

"Can we keep him?"

Eli looked up from his data pad and down to where his son was stood at his feet, a small yellow coloured lizard like creature in his arms.

An admiral had claimed that there were rebels stationed on the planet. Despite Thrawn insisting that it was very unlikely that there were any rebels here they'd been sent to the planet anyway. Eli wasn't sure if that was as a distraction so that they didn't show up anyone else or just general incompetence. Personally he suspected that it was most likely a mixture of both. Regardless, the only things they'd found here were small lizard creatures that covered every inch of the panties thick forests that were apparently called ysalamiri.

"No." Eli said firmly turning back to his data pad.

"But Armie has Millicent!" Beau whined causing Eli to let out a small sigh. Ever since they'd met Brendol's young boy Beau had been begging him for a pet of him own.

"It's still no." He told him plainly.

"Please?" Beau hugged the creature close to his small chest as he looked up at his father with his lower lip quivering beneath his large brown eyes. The boy was quickly becoming a master tactician. "I promise I'll feed him and walk him and love him."

"No."

"But Daddy-"

"No." Eli told him in a voice that clearly said that the conversation was over.

With a pout Beau walked away to hopefully put the ysalamir back into the forest. Eli turned back to his data pad whilst fiddling with the edge of his collar where it had started to stick to his skin in the humid weather. It was going to take a while for the pilots to complete an areal scout of the place, even with the chances of them finding anything being slim.

By the time they'd finished his uniform was nearly soaked through with sweat from the hot climate. He was headed straight for his room for a change of clothes he heard movement in his old bedroom. Eli frowned in suspicion. That room hadn't been in use since he'd started sharing with Thrawn.

Cautiously he crept towards the room, his blaster held steadily in his hand. For all he knew there had been rebels on the planet all along and they had somehow managed to sneak on board. He kicked open the door with a bang. Whatever he was expecting to find it most certainly hadn't been this.

The entire room had somehow become unrecognisable in the few hours that he'd been in the planet. Trees and bushes had been either painted or planted around the room along with the floor had been altered to resemble grass and judging by the warmth beneath Eli's feet had also been fitted with heated tiles. And to top it all of in the corner of the room was a... wait was that a swamp?

But the most startling thing of all was the sight of Thrawn and Beau standing in the centre with a pack of ysalmiri at their feet.

"Ah Eli." Thrawn spoke as though coming home to find that their room had been turned into a jungle and was over run with lizards was a normal occurrence. At least Beau had the gall to smile sheepishly. "Allow me to introduce to you Leotello, Raphelangelo, Doneal , Michenardo and..."

He trailed off and turned to Beau apparently not knowing the name of the smallest ysalamir.

"Ginger!" Beau cried holding it high in the air with out stretched arms like in that holofilm he was so fond of watching.

Eli sighed. Beau must have ambushed Thrawn with his puppy dog eyes after he'd left, although Eli suspected it didn't take much convincing due to his husband's love of all things he could study. And he was sure the fact that they'd waited until they'd left the system so that they couldn't put the creatures back even if they wanted to was not a coincidence. He sighed.

"Do you promise to take care of them?"

"Yes." Thrawn and Beau replied in unison.

Eli let out another sigh. He guessed he now owned a pack of lizards now. He could add that to the ever growing list of things he never thought would happen to him.

"What were their names again?"

Matching smiles of glee appeared on their faces.

 **A/N Timeline wise I have no idea of this matches up with Hux's age but pfft! It's my fanfic so who cares! I really wanted to include the ysalamiri in this fic somehow and I thought this fitted it perfectly!!!**

 **To BaaBaaBoring: _amazing??!???!!_ Omg wow!! Thank you so much!! *blushes* **


	10. Agent

**A/N Happy May the Fourth!!!!**

Kallus had only taken a few steps out of the ISB headquarters when he spotted the sight. Although detecting things that we're out of the ordinary place was his job description he was certain you didn't need to be an agent to notice what was odd.

Walking down the moderately crowed street of one Coruscant's upper levels was a blue skinned humanoid in an Admiral uniform that was holding hands with a human male in such a way that they had to be lovers with a young boy walking happily besides them. That in of its self would have been in usual in this part of the galaxy especially on Coruscant but what caught Kallus's eye the most were the five orange-yellow lizards walking in front of them on with collars and leashes.

Kallus had seen a lot of things in his time at ISB but this was definitely the strangest. By the bewildered looks of passers by he clearly wasn't the only one.

He immediately recognised the blue skinned alien as Thrawn since there weren't any other non human Grand Admirals. That meant that the brown skinned man with him had to be his husband Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto.Both Thrawn and Vanto has been investigated the most times out of any imperial officers. At this point Kallus was convinced it was out of prejudice then evidence since whilst their methods were at times unorthodox, they were never technically illegal and they'd found no evidence of emebesment unlike a disappointing number of others.

He watched as the parents bought an ice cream from a shocked vendor after the child asked for one from his parents with his round brown eyes. The boy then started telling an animated sorry getting ice cream all over his face making Vanto laugh kindly and Thrawn's lip curl upwards into an amused smile. Kallus felt an unexpected stab of jealousy. His own parents wouldn't have dared to do anything as common as buying food from a street vendor no matter how many times he'd begged. And they certainly wouldn't have let him smear it all over his face. Not that they would gone out for a walk together in the first place.

Growing up Kallus had always been told that interspecies relationships were akin to beastiality. And that depriving yourself enough to be with such lessor creatures was worse a sin to murder. But as he looked at the way the pair gazed at each other with more love, admiration and respect than he'd ever seen shared between his own parents, he felt his option shift.

Still, he doubted that he'd ever fall for a non human himself.

 **A/N Oh Kallus...**


	11. School

Beau was ten now and although his fathers had taught him everything they knew, they were worried about his lack of interaction with children his own age. So Eli and Thrawn had decided that it was about time that Beau went to school. They settled on a boarding school on Coruscant where lots of other high ranking officers and influential families sent their children. Although none of their were ecstatic by the idea of being separated they knew that this was for the best.

Eli found it strange to be on the ship with nobody asking him questions or showing him their latest pictures or crawling into their bed in the middle of the night. After five years of being a father, it was hard to live his life without his son at his constant side. The crew seemed to be missing him as well. They were a lot more subdued without Beau to pester them with his exuberant energy. Especially since Eli hadn't been cooking as much since he'd left.

The ysalamiri missed him too. They no longer hissed happily on their evening walks around the Chimera or on a planet if they were stationed there. Ginger had even snuck into Beau's suitcase (although Eli strongly suspected he'd had help) and had to be sent back to the Chimera.

Thrawn hadn't been faring much better. He'd become colder, not towards Eli of course but was noticeabley more distant with the crew and other officers.

When Beau's first term ended Eli and Thrawn had never been so happy to see their son. They got to the school hours before the children were free to leave in excited anticipation. The moment the school bell rang stampedes of children eager to see their parents after two months of separation burst through the doors with Beau leading the pack.

"Daddy! Papa!" Beau cried when he saw them. He leaped into Eli's arms who swung him around whilst holding him as tightly as he could. Once he'd stopped spinning he literally jumped from his arms into Thrawn's who caught him effortlessly and held him just as close.

"Nah csah vah k'et" Thrawn whispered into his ear making Eli smile. Loosely translated it meant "We have missed you our son." But the "missed" conveyed so much more in Cheunh, as though he had lost a part of yourself without them.

"How was school?" Eli asked as he and Thrawn each took one of his hands as they headed to their shuttle.

"It was amazing!" Beau cried. "We leaned all about the empire and how it's helping to make the galaxy great again! And how to calculate hyperspace in maths! And in history we learnt all about the clone wars and how the Jedi betrayed us! And in science I made a miniature volcano and I made my lava pink! And..."

Beau continued his excitible rambles all the way to the shuttle and all the way back to the Chimera.

"Did you make any friends?" Eli asked when they were almost there.

"I made some friends." Beau said but he didn't meet his parents eye. Thrawn and Eli shared a look. They didn't need to be tactical geniuses to know that he was hiding something.

"Beau, what's wrong sweetheart?" Eli asked gently.

"It's just... most of the other kids are fine but..there's this one Geradan Whillis. He... he doesn't like that you guys are an inter species couple." He looked up to meet his fathers eyes. "I know you said not to listen to stupid people so I tried ignoring him but he won't shut up! He keeps going on about how Papa stole his Dad's job and now he's gotten the other popular kids to start saying things to and-"

They shuttle connected to the Chimera making them all jump. The next second the doors opened to reveal the smiling faces of the crew.

"Welcome home!" Karyn cried.

"Wow!" Beau breathed subtly wiping his eyes. "This is amazing! Thank you!"

He rushed on to the ship before his parents could talk to him about what he'd just said to be bombarded by welcoming questions from the crew before being five bombed by his small army of lizards.

"Leotello, Raphelangelo, Doneal , Michenardo! Ginger!" Beau cried happily from underneath his ysalamiri as they excitedly licked his face.

The rest of the week went much like that with everyone wanting to spend as much time with Beau as possible before he had to leave again. The ysalamiri spent the nights in his bed when he wasn't sharing with Eli and Thrawn as though worried he'd disappear on them again. Yularen even visited to come and say hello

They settled back into their old routine pretty quickly. Eli started making meals again (which the crew were very happy about) and Beau took his place by their side on the bridge, observing situations and even offering helpful input.However every time Eli or Thrawn tried to bring up Geradan he would quickly change the subject or start pestering one of the crew.

When the end of the week came and it was time for Beau to return to school he was reluctant to go.

"But I want to stay here with you!" He cried holding tightly into their uniforms. It took the strength Eli had not to give in to the heartbroken voice.

He kneeled down in front of his to look his son straight into the eye. "I know you don't like it but we all have to do things we don't like for our own benefit. You didn't like having your shots but they protect you from getting ill. When I was younger I went to the Imperial Academy on Coruscant which was a lot like your school. I met a lot of bullies there too and there were a lot of times when I wished I was back at Myomar Academy but I got through it and I'm glad I did. Otherwise I never would have discovered how strong I could be. Plus I probably wouldn't be with your Papa now if I hadn't."

Beau let out a small giggle at that last past having heard the story of how his parents met countless times. Much happier he left them in the playground without any other fuss. However Eli couldn't help feeling worried as watched him go. He knew full well how harmful bullies could be at that age.

"Do not worry Ch'eo ch'acah, I am certain he will find this term more enjoyable than his last."

Eli didn't know how Thrawn could be so sure but he appreciated his optimism, it kept him going through those lonely two months.

Before long it was time for Beau to come home again. He ran towards them somehow looking even happier then last time.

"Daddy! Papa!" He cried jumping into Eli's arms who struggled under his weight. How was it possible that his boy had grown up so much in such a short amount of time.

"Guess what! Guess what!" He chirped.

"What?" Eli replied lovingly.

"Geradan left the school!"

"Really?" Eli turned to give Thrawn a subtle and glance and was surprised when the alien didn't return his look.

"Yes! His Mama took him out of school after grandpa Yularen found out that his Dad had been doing illegal stuff and had him arrested!"

"Oh did he?" Eli said now knowing why Thrawn was avoiding his gaze. He half listened as Beau told them all about his subjects and all the new friends he'd made since Geradan left. Once agin when they arrived on the Chimera Beau was over run with love from the crew and ysalamiri so Eli didn't get a chance to ask him any more about Geradan although Beau wasn't really who he wanted to talk to. Somehow Thrawn kept evading him throughout the rest of the day until it was time for bed and the alien didn't have a choice.

"Hey." Eli drawled from where he was stood in the doorway of their bedroom. "You didn't happen to pass on information to Yularen about Admiral Whillis did you?"

"No." Thrawn lied, his eyes firmly trained on the data pad in his lap from where he was sat in their bed.

Eli shook his head and climbed under covers to sit beside his husband.

"I'm not mad." He explained leaning his head on his husband's shoulder. "I would have liked to have snitched on Whillis myself. But the galaxy is a cruel place. We have to accept that as much as we want to, we can't protect Beau from everything in it."

"I can try."

There was something about his voice that grabbed Eli's attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked tentatively.

Thrawn looked down at him with his round scarlet eyes.

"I want to spend you and Beau to the Chiss ascendency."

"What?" He said before shaking his head. "No, I won't leave you."

"But you'll be safe there."

"I'm safe here!"

Thrawn carful placed his hand on his lower stomach over the prominent scar as a result of a blaster shot, not needing to explain any more. With a sigh Eli took his hand in his own so he could bring it up to his lips.

"I'll think about it." He promised, placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

Thrawn put the data pad that was held in his other hand on their beside table so that he could wrap his arm around his husband. They lay down on the bed together and fell asleep with their hands still intertwined.


	12. Art

Sabine sprayed another slash of red onto the wall. To see the swirls of colour come to life from the tips of her fingers or the breath of her can after what felt like months of nonstop tests and regulations felt so freeing.

"Wow! I like your art! Is it based off Picahlo?"

Startled, Sabine turned around to see a young boy standing at the bottom of the ledge she was kneeling on.

"Yes." Sabine said slightly startled. It wasn't often that someone recognised her influence, let alone said person being a little kid. He wasn't old enough to be a cadet but judging by the uniform showing the emblem of the school that most of her classmates had attended he'd probably be one soon. At first glance he looked like a stereotypical pompous Coruscanti rich kid but there was something in his deamour and voice that told her that he wasn't. Like her he didn't have the same entitled accent that the rest of their classmates had. He had traces of it, but mostly it sounded like a mid or outer rim with a hint of wild space and an unusual hiss when he pronounced an 's'.

"Did you learn about them in school?" She asked.

The kid shook his head.

"My Papa told me. He loves art!" He told her proudly.

"Mine too." Sabine said, her thoughts dwelling on her family. She hadn't had much contact with them since she'd arrived at the Academy as it was discouraged because they thought it was distracting their efforts and loyalty from The Empire. She thought of her mother's strength and her father's kindness and wondered if her little brother had finally grown taller than her.

"You must miss them." She said sympathically.

He nodded, looking at the ground forlornly. As she looked down at his dejected form an idea popped into her head to cheer him up.

"Here." She tossed him a can which a caught easily even if he was a little shocked. "Why don't you paint something to remind you of them?"

His brown eyes crinkled with joy. She held out her hand to help him clamber up beside her. She watched him paint an abstract swirl of sharp blues and reds that contrasted perfectly with warm earthly browns and was complmented by small splashes of bright yellows.

"Ah Quarrie McRalph." Sabine said noting his influence. He noddd eagerly, apparently as happy to find someone who appreciated art as much as she was.

"He's my Daddy's favourite. He doesn't like art as much as Papa but he still likes it! He likes maths better though! He can do all the questions in his head without a calculator! Even the really hard ones! He-"

Sabine listened to his ramblings with a fond smile. It was clear that he'd been dying to boast to someone about his parents. Which made her wonder why he had kept his pride hidden in the first place. She hazarded a guess that it was due to them both being men. She was more than aware of the Empire's prejudice against it, thinking back to the time the Academy found her in a compromising position with Ketsu in the storage closet.

"I should probably go join my classmates." The boy confessed sadly cutting off his own rambling. "It was clear he was reluctant to leave. "We were walking to the museum but I got separated from them."

"Do you know the way there? I can take you if you want?" Sabine offered but he shook his head.

"It's ok. I know the way. My parents take me there all the time." He handed her back the can before carefully climbing off the ledge. She watched as he started to walk away before an idea sprung to her mind.

"Hey!" She shouted. The boy turned around in confusion.

"If you ever want to borrow my cans just meet me here."

A wide smile broke out on his. He nodded eagerly in agreement before rushing off to find his classmates with a parting wave.

Sabine smiled to herself, endeared by the young boy. It was nice to finally find someone on this planet who understood her. She was looking forward to meeting him again.

But she never got that chance. A few weeks later she left the Imperial Academy, guilt weighing her down with every step courtesy of the weapon that she never should have created.

 **A/N Do not worry I have chapters involving more of the Ghost crew together planned for the future.**

 **Unfortunately due to a mixture of personal stuff and exams coming up I probably won't have any new chapters for a short while. I don't know how many of you read my other fics but the next chapter of my coffee shop au (that will also include thranto) that I'm going to post on Wednesday will also be the last chapter of that for a short while too. And I might not finish writing my Kalluzeb drabbles for a while either. Sorry!!! Xxxxxxxxx**

 **To RUHLSAR000 AKA Bob Fluffkiller: Hahaha yes!!! Xxxxxxxxx**

 **To Silverfeather613: Awwwwww thank you so much!!! *blushes* Xxxxxxxxx**


	13. Party

Kallus hated parties. Mostly because they were a waste of time and resources that served as nothing but distractions from the cause. But partly because they were full of core world snobs that reminded him too much of his parents and women who made him grateful for his espionage training so that he could avoid them.

Kallus stood in the corner as he scanned the room. From his position he had a clear view of all the possible exits and had already worked out thirty-seven ways he could escape if they came under attack. At this post he was starting to become extremely bored. He scanned the room again and found his eyes drawn to the only non-human in the room. With his brilliant blue skin Grand Admiral Thrawn was impossible to miss, especially with his white suit, matching cape and red swirls of make-up that Kallus wasn't ashamed to admit complimented him beautifully. On his arm stood his husband Lieutenant Commander Vanto who was also immaculately dressed in a burgundy red suit. However unlike his husband the man also wore a tight smile and kept glancing at the clock in a way that made it clear that he wanted to be here just as much as Kallus did. The pair were talking to Admiral Konstantine who was only just managing to keep his prejudiced comments to himself.

"Hi!" Cursing himself that he'd become distracted enough to let someone sneak up to talk to him Kallus reluctantly turned his head to answer. He was surprised when he found Thrawn and Vanto's son looking up at him with warm brown eyes.

"Are you Agent Kallus?" The boy asked.

"Yes." He answered stiffly. While Kallus wasn't adverse to children, he knew all too well what is was like to be treated as though you were nothing just because you were a child, he didn't want to interact with them for any longer than necessary.

"So you're the one who's going to stop the rebels?" The boy piped up once again.

"That is my mission objective."

"I hope you make them pay." The child's brown eyes that just moments ago been so warm, now turned hard as his face deformed into raw anger and hatred that should never belong in a child.

At those words a shiver ran up Kallus' spine. Thanks to the nature of his job he hadn't been shaken by anything in a long time. He'd forgotten how unnerving the feeling felt.

"I will." He found himself promising.

A moment later the boy's eyes returned to the warm state that they had been just seconds before.

"Thank you!" He beamed with a large smile. He then glanced up at the clock before letting of a small gasp and ran off in the directions of his parents. Kallus watched him tug on Vanto's sleeve who leaned down so the boy could whisper in his ear. Not long after Vanto apologised to Konstantine, claiming that they have to leave since Beau had a poorly stomach, even though he'd been fine a few minutes ago and Kallus hadn't seen him eat any food from the snack table. Vanto and Thrawn each took one of the boy's hands as they lead him out of the party hall to one of the lifts. Kallus saw Vanto hand the boy a few credits as the doors slid closed.

Unfortunately he'd been so intrigued by the interaction that he'd let his guard down again.

"Hello handsome. I haven't seen you around here before." A woman said, sliding up next to him. She meant forward so that her low cut dress revealed parts of her anatomy that did nothing for the agent.

Kallus sighed. It was going to be a long night.

 **A/N** **I AM BACK!!! YAY!!!!**

 **I've finally finished my exams so I should be updating as normally!!!**

 **However something that I only found out about yesterday could affect that. For those of you who are not aware I live in the UK. With brexit I have no clue if we are still following EU rules or whatever but if we are then I might be f*cked because they want to create a new law which could make publishing fanfiction amongst other things like using tumblr or even posting memes impossible. I'm not going to pretend to completely understand what it is but it basically makes everything copyrighted so you can't do anything. Unfortunately yesterday this law was voted into legislation and could be implemented as soon as in the next few weeks. So if I disappear from this site or on or tumblr etc that is why. If you are in the EU I highly recommend you read these articles to learn what is going on and how to stop it:**

 **https/www.google.co./the-end-of-all-thats-good-and-pure-about-the-internet-1826963763/amp**

 **https/saveyourinternet.eu**


	14. Royalty

Beau felt his whole body shake with nervous anticipation as he travelled with his parents to the royal palace of Alderaan.

The Chimera had docked on the planet after an incarceration with some smugglers. However the damage that the ship had obtained during the battle had been enhanced slightly so that the ship would have to excuse to dock on the planet. Grand Moff Tarkin had suspected Alderaan's rulers Bail and Breha Organa of being involved with the supposed rebellion for a long time but so far they had no solid evidence to prove it.

The Chimera wasn't the first unexpected arrival of imperial officers on the planet. Not too long ago Tarkin himself had landed on there also on the claim that his ship needed to be repaired so the King and Queen would be immediately suspicious of Beau's parents. However this should hopefully distract them from being suspicious of their eleven year old son.

Beau was so excited to finally be able to truly help the Empire. Sure he'd given his parents advice on missions before, but this was the first time he had been given a task specifically designed for him. He didn't want to let his parents or his Empire down.

The idea to use him had been suggested by Tarkin but Beau had largely created the details of the plan himself. Beau's parents hadn't been very supportive of it at first but after a lot of begging and puppy dog eyes they'd eventually agreed to let him do it. Beau also knew that while Tarkin's didn't particularly care about his family he'd still didn't approve of them either so he hoped that by doing his mission well he might convince the Moff that mixed species families were just as valuable as 'normal' ones.

However the best part was that Beau got to take Ginger with him.

When he and his parents made it to the palace where they were greater by the King and Queen. Beau was happy to find no disgusted look in their eyes as they surveyed his family.

As expected they introduced Beau to their own daughter Princess Leia. She was beautiful girl who was just a few years older than himself. Not having to put much effort into playing the part of an energetic young boy he boisterously went off with her whilst his parents headed off with the King and Queen.

She took him to one of the palace's many meeting rooms where they exchanged boring political pleasantries. She inquired how he was doing in school while he asked about her work in the senate. It didn't take long however for Leia to contain her genuine question.

"Who is this?" She asked pointing at where Ginger was currently curled around Beau's shoulders.

"This is Ginger." Beau told her, not having to fake his pride. "Do you want to touch him?"

She nodded eagerly, fascinated with the cute animal. Beau lifted up his arm so that the ysalamir could walk towards the princess. However as soon as she touched the top of his feathery head a shudder passed through her and she recoiled away from the touch.

"Are you ok?" Beau asked worriedly, letting his arm fall by his side once again so Ginger had to run back to his shoulders. Still worried about the princess who skin had become even paler he helped her to one of the nearby arm chairs.

"Yes thank you." Leia replied, her colour regaining once Beau backed away. "He's not a poisonous creature is he?"

Beau shook his head.

"No. Maybe you're allergic to him?" He suggested, although if it was an allergies then the princes had certainly had an unusual reaction.

"Maybe" She muttered. Leia didn't seem convinced either but also couldn't think of a better explanation.

Beau then knelt down by one of the cushions on the floor so that Ginger could hurry down his back to curl up into a ball on top of it.

"It's kind of boring in here. Could we leave Ginger here and go on a tour of the palace or something while we wait for our parents to stop talking about whatever they're talking about?" He said.

Leia nodded, standing up with haste, apparently eager to get as far away from the ysalamir as possible which Beau took a little offence at on behalf of his little orange friend.

"I think that's a great idea. We can start at the kitchens. Come on, I know a shortcut." Leia said holding out her hand. Beau took it with a beaming smile as she led him down an old corridor in the direction of the kitchens.

The princess' reaction to the ysalamir might have been unexpected but it did make his plan easier.

Once they made it to the kitchens Leia wasted no time into sweet talking one of the catering droids into making them a chocolate cake. When it was ready Beau greedily gobbled it down, exhilarating to eat something other than the ration bars they'd been feeding him at his school.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leia looking down at his face that was most likely covered in chocolate with kind amusement. He was surprised that she wasn't more offended by his lack of manners but the she had begun to eat the left over mixture in the bowl and had gotten a few freckles of chocolate in her face as well. She didn't seem to act much like a princess. He wondered if it was because she was adopted. He then immediately shook that thought from his head.

Beau had been ecstatic when his parents had told him that Leia had been adopted too. Secretly it was another reason he was so happy that he'd been given this mission. He'd never met anyone else who was had been adopted just like he had. He was yearning to talk with her about it but knew it would be rude of him to ask.

However as though somehow sensing his desires Leia smiled only at his as she asked him when he had been adopted. He guessed he hadn't been the only one desperate to talk about someone who could relate too.

"I was adopted when I was six. My dad found me in the rubble of my old home after rebels attacked my village."

"Rebels?" Leia echoed in harsh whisper. Her tone akin to fearful.

Beau nodded meekly. He didn't blame the princes for being scared. At school sometimes they'd confess their fears of their parents being killed in a rebel attack. Although of course Beau already knew how that felt. He supposed Leia's fear could be from him finding out about her parents involvement in the rebellion but Tarkin doubted that she knew anything.

"So you can remember them?" Leia asked interrupting his thoughts.

Beau was about to answer when he realised that he could no longer imagine the song of his mother's lullabies or the vibrating hum of his father's laugh. And when he tried to picture their faces all he see where the unsmiling black looks on the imperial data banks.

"No, not really." Beau admitted guiltily. He was slightly startled when Leia's arms wrapped around him in a comforting hug. He could feel the warmth of her body through her thin white dress and he found it comforting despite the hug causing the badge on his chest to dig into his skin.

"I was barely a few days old when I was adopted. So I can't remember my birth parents at all." She confessed gently stroking his hair. Beau hadn't been coddled in a long time and he found that he'd missed the feeling.

"But even though I never met them I still love them." The princess continued. "And I know that they would still love me if they were alive and would be happy that I found people who love me as much as they did."

"How do you know?" Beau said wanting to believe her despite knowing he couldn't. She leant back out of their embrace so that she could place her hand in his heart.

"The same way you do."

Beau looked up into her dark brown eyes, realising that for a teenager she was wise behind her years. He wished he could do nothing but talk with her for hours.

Beau suddenly shook his head. He needed to focus on the mission.

Spotting a bag of dried bugs imported from Tatooine he rushed over to the cupboard where they were stored.

"Ginger loves these! We should bring it back to him." he cried joyously. As he'd hoped Leia gave him a pitying look thinking that he was just drastically changing the subject just because he was upset which wasn't entirely untrue.

As they made it back to the meeting room Beau excitedly asking about the palace architecture partly to stop the princess from suspecting anything but also because he was genuinely interested in artistry of it and could wait to tell his Papa all about it later. All the way back Leia happily answered thinking it would distract the boy from feeling sad over his parents.

When they made it to the room they were surprised to find the cushion where Ginger had been sleeping was empty.

"Ginger!" Beau called out but no one answered.

"Ginger! Ginger!" With each shout his voice got more frantic. He turned to face the princess in panic.

"He's never run off before. What if he's hurt or lost or worse?" He cried. However she only gave him an odd look in return as though somehow seeing through his facade. That really did send him into a panic as his mind raced over how disappointed his parents would be and how much danger they'd be in from both the organs and Tarkin if he failed his mission. Thankfully after a moment Leia seemed to believe him.

"I'm sure he's fine." She told him kindly. "Now you stay here while I go look for him."

"No! He's my best friend! I can't just sit here! I need to find him!" Beau pleaded, gazing up at her with his large brown puppy dog eyes that no one that he'd ever used them on was immune from. And Leia was not exception, her resolve crumbling as she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Fine." She sighed. "You can come with me. But I need you to stay by my side."

"But won't there be more chance of finding him if we spit up?" He suggested quickly as he had to be alone for his plan to succeed.

"This palace is ancient you'd get lost without me."

Beau suspected that Leia either still didn't entirely believe him or was under instructions from her parents not to let him out of her sight. He concluded that it was most likely a mixture of both.

Reluctantly he went out to search with the princess. She never let him out of line of sight for one moment.

After some time of searching there was still no sign of Ginger. Beau knew he his time was running out.

Eventually they came to a strange section of the palace where the corridors winded off in multiple directions like a maze. It was perfect.

"I think I see him!" Beau shouted pointing off down one of the corridors. "Ginger!"

"Beau wait!" The princess called after him but it was too late. He heard her start to follow him so he raced down tunnels at random until he was certain he'd lost her.

Catching his breath he looked around. He has no idea where he was but judging by the paintings engraved into the stone wall he was in a very old part of the palace. He wondered around for a short while hoping to come across what he was looking for but the princess had been right, without her as a guide he was completely lost. Still he couldn't abandon his mission.

Sighing he opened another door. The room inside was also had stone walls but unlike in the corridor the roof was made of exposed wooden rafters. An enormous fireplace took over most of the far wall that despite not being lit made Beau feel warmer just by looking at it. But the best part was the info portal waiting at one of the desks.

Beau smiled as he rushed over to the portal. He quickly removed the data chip from where it was hidden behind the badge on his shirt and plugged it into the portal. He held his breath as he waited for the device to unlock the screen. As soon as the screen changed from white to blue he immediately started searching through the data stored there. It mostly contained information on the royal accounts which was exactly what he'd been instructed to look for. He tried to remain calm as he searched but nothing about the numbers stood out as odd to him. After a few minutes of searching he was almost about to give up when he came across something peculiar. A staggering amount of credits had been sent to the planet Paucris Major, enough to buy and make a lot of weapons. Or even build a base.

Using the badge which was actually a concealed holocamera Beau took pictures of the funds since he wasn't knowledgeable enough to transfer the data onto a data drive without it being noticeable. He hoped his parents and maybe even Tarkin will be proud of him.

After he finished taking the pictures he quickly closed down everything he'd looked at, cleared the history and logged off. Securing the badge back on his shirt he then ran from the room so that nobody would know that he's been inside it.

Gradually the walls changed from stone, to brick, to quadanium meaning that Beau was back in the more modern part of the palace. He'd just turned down another corridor when someone shouted "Stop!"

Beau quickly turned around to find Queen Breha Organa storming towards him.

"What were you thinking running off like that? Leia told us how you'd run off, your parents have been worried sick. You should know better than-"

Her reprimand was cut off by Beau suddenly bursting into tears.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He stammered through sobs. "I couldn't find Ginger and then I got lost and didn't know where I was and... and."

He choked off as more sobs wrecked his body. Breha's motherly instincts took over. In an instant she was by his side holding him close to her chest.

"Shhhhh. It's alright. It's ok."

She stroked his hair just like Leia had done a short while ago, reminding Beau that although they weren't related by blood they were still family. That set off a chain of genuine sobs as he realised that forgetting his birth parents didn't make him a bad son. They would always be a part of him even if he couldn't remember their faces and they would be happy that he had found people who loved him as much as they had.

He stayed in Breha's arms for what felt like a life time before she eventually let him go.

"Come on." She said kindly. "Your ship has been fixed so you and your parents can go home."

He decided not to tell her that The Chimera was his home.

She took him back to the entrance that they'd come through earlier where his parents and Leia were waiting.

"Dad! Papa!" Beau cried when he saw them. He rushed from Breha's side towards where they waited welcoming arms open for embrace. He managed to wrap his arms around both of them at ounce.

"Beau, we've talked about this. You can't keep running off like that." His Dad said like they'd rehearsed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Beau answered playing along.

"And do you have anything you'd like to say to her royal highness?"

The young boy turned to face Princess Leia who didn't look particular impressed with him which he supposed was fair. He hadn't meant to get her into any trouble.

"I apologise for running away. I should have listened to you and I learnt my lesson. I'm sorry." Beau said formally, bowing like his parents had taught him.

Leia's features softened.

"You're forgiven."

Beau was about to ask if anyone had found Ginger yet when King Bail Organa came out of the door behind them.

"I believe I have found your friend." Bail said tipping his head down to where Ginger lay wrapped up in an old blue cloak in his arms.

"Ginger!" Beau cried, his happiness genuine. The ysalamir woke up at the sound of his voice before running off the cloak and down Bail's leg so he could run towards his master. Beau knelt down and held out his arms so that the creature could climb up to his shoulders. Ginger then licked the side of the boy's face with a fork like tongue making Beau laugh and everyone else wear warm smiles, even Leia who was eyeing the lizard warily.

"We must now return to The Chimera." His Papa said, placing an arm around him before addressing the royal family. "We are grateful for your hospitality."

"You're welcome. Feel free to drop by any time you're in the sector." Breha offered although they all knew that the offer was merely for appearances.

With that Beau headed back to his home, each of his hands in one of his parents and his pet around his shoulders.

"Good job boy." Beau whispered the Ginger who purred proudly. As they walked back he then turned to his parents.

"I love you both so much. Thank you for being my parents."

His Dad and Papa seemed a little shocked by the proclamation but touched nine the less.

"And we love you too. Thank you for being our son." His Papa replied, gently patting his shoulder while his Dad placed a kiss to his forehead.

Beau smiled, looking up at them with his big brown eyes. He couldn't have asked for a better family.

 **A/N Hi guys! So surprisingly this is my first time writing from Beau's POV. I don't know why it's taken me this long! I hope you guys** **enjoyed this! This story also fills in a plot point from the book Leia: Princess of Alderaan as well as has events of that book referenced. I would definitely recommend reading it! It's really good! Xxxxxxxxx**


	15. Lost

Ezra scratched the neck of his 'borrowed' imperial uniform. He couldn't understand how anyone could deal with wearing the itchy thing every day. He'd managed to infiltrate Thrawn's office with help from Agent Kallus of all people. Ezra still didn't entirely trust him but Zeb had vouched for the guy so he played nice for now.

"You were right. Thrawn is close to finding our base." Ezra said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice as Chopper displayed the Admiral's holomap.

"Droid erase that planet and add another as a decoy." Kallus told the astromech.

The red flickering light of Atollon disappeared as another imaginary planet took its place. Ezra doubted this would keep Thrawn from discovering the location of their base forever but at least it would buy them some more time.

He was about to tell Chopper to close the map down when he got distracted by something sitting on the Admiral's desk. At first he'd mistakenly assumed it was another piece of art. But on closer inspection he realised that it a photo.

In the picture was a younger Thrawn who stood pressed against the side of a handsome man with light brown skin and hair whose arm was wrapped around the Admiral's waist. That was a strange sight in of itself but the image of Thrawn carrying a smiling young boy with large brown eyes on his hip was even stranger.

By the way none of their eyes were facing the camera and the blurred outlines of their bodies it was clear that at the time they hadn't been aware that the photo had been taken. But that only made it more perfect.

However what surprised Ezra the most was that Thrawn was smiling down at the pair with open love and happy surprise. Neither of which were emotions Ezra thought he thought Thrawn was capable of having.

"Who are they?" He asked Kallus, pointing at the picture.

Once Kallus' eyes found the pictures flash of something like regret flashed across the agent's eyes. "Thrawn's husband Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto and their son."

"Thrawn has a family?" Ezra said in disbelief. The idea sounded so surreal.

"Had a family." Kallus corrected.

Ezra turned to face him in shock.

"What happened to them?" He found himself asking.

Kallus straightened up and wiped his face of any emotion, making him look more like the Imperial he still technically was.

"A few days after Thrawn's victory at the battle of Batonn they were involved in a shuttle crash. Vanto and the boy had been headed to a nearby planet when the engines overheated causing an explosion. It tore through the entire ship in seconds, scorching everything. They couldn't even find any remains of the bodies."

Ezra grimaced at the image. He couldn't imagine a worse way to go.

"With imperial safety regulations it should have been impossible for the ship to explode like that so ISB suspected foul play." Kallus continued. "It isn't like Thrawn has a shortage of enemies. But we never found anything. Thrawn called off the investigation soon after which was out of character for him but one rarely acts rationally in times of grief. Even Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Ezra hung his head. He'd never thought he'd feel anything akin to sympathy towards the Grand Admiral but after hearing that story he couldn't help the pang of pity. Like everyone in the galaxy he was well aware of humans' prejudices towards aliens but to think that someone would kill a family, a child out of unjust hatred was hard to comprehend.

"Did you know them?" He asked Kallus, suddenly desperate to learn more about Thrawn' husband and son so that he could keep their memory alive.

That same look flashed across Kallus' face but he hid it so fast that Ezra thought he may have imagined it.

"I ... met their son." He replied simply.

Ezra opened his mouth to ask more when he was interrupted by AP-5.

"Unfortunate news. Grand Admiral Thrawn is headed for his office."

"What?" Ezra cried in panic. "Try to stall him."

"Oh wait I can't. He's at the door."

Cursing the inventory droid Ezra hid behind one of Thrawn's many pieces of art while Kallus headed off to do whatever he was doing.

In the ensuing chaos of trying to escape, he forgot all about Thrawn having once had a family until he'd returned to base.

When he did he immediately headed for Bendu's caves. Along the way he picked two brown flowers. One the shade of Vanto's hair the other the shade his son's large round eyes. Once he arrived he walked through the depths of the caves until he reached a familiar dead end where ancient primitive paintings had been carved into it.

Kneeling down, he placed the flowers in his hands before he spoke.

"I'm not going to pretend like I understand why you loved Thrawn. After everything he's done to me and to innocent people all over the galaxy the idea of that monster being loved by anyone is crazy." Realising the growing feeling of darkness inside him Ezra calmed his body whilst being careful not to crush the flowers in his palms.

"But somehow you did. And he loved you back. And even though he deserves to be punished for everything he's done, you two shouldn't have been caught in the cross fire. For some weird reason I kind of wish I could have met you. You could tell me all the embarrassing things Thrawn does so we could broadcast it all over the holonet." He let out a sad chuckle. "And I could have met two genuinely nice people. So I hope that wherever you are in the force that you're happy and I'm sorry that we are going to have to destroy someone that you both loved."

Gently he buried the flowers into the dirt and using the very tip of his lightsabre he carved the Lothalian word for family into the wall beside them.

 **A/N Hi guys! So I case you didn't notice this is unfortunately going to be the second to last chapter of this fic. It's really sad to end this since I've been writing it since January so about seven months. But I've always had how this was going to end planned out in much head and I've decided to bring this story to a close. Sorry!!! Xxxxxxxxx**

 **On a lighter note do you remember that law I was talking about a few chapters ago??? Well the EU rejected it!!! Yay!!! That means I should be free to continue posting fanfiction which is incredible!!! Xxxxxxxxx**


	16. Epilogue

They'd done it. The war was finally over.

Sabine couldn't help but smile at the thought.

She would never admit it but there were times when she thought that it would never end or that their losses outweighed their victories. She looked up at the images of Kanan and Ezra painted on her mural sadly before shaking those dark thoughts from her head. This was a time for celebration.

Climbing back on her bike Sabine headed back to the Bridger's old home where she had been staying with Hera, Zeb and Kallus. Her family, or what was left of it, were staying with her on Lothal until they figured out what they wanted to do in a galaxy where they were free to choose. However when she reached the road for the city she found them already waiting for her, worry etched onto their faces.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Our scans have picked up a ship from the unknown regions heading for Lothal." Hera told her in the commanding tone of a general. "By its trajectory it should be landing a few miles from the city."

Sabine tried to ignore the sudden stab of worry. After the battle of Jakku all the remaining Imperial ships had fled to the unknown regions. If this ship really was from there then it could signal the start of an Imperial retaliation.

They all got onto their own speeders and drove to the where the ship was expected to land as quickly as possible. Hera told her how Jacen was staying with Rex in the governing building who was keeping an eye on the situation from there. If this was Imperial attack then they would need to inform the New Republic that the war wasn't over. Something that none of them wanted to do.

Once they made it the coordinates where they waited with baited breathe for the ship to arrive.

Eventually a small shuttle started to descend towards them. It didn't match any known Imperial vessels that Sabine could think of but it's clean, sleek design did match their appreciation for order and efficiency. She wasn't the only one whose hands were hovering over their blasters as the ship's doors slowly slid open.

A young man, barely out of his teens stood proudly in the doorway. He was dressed in an unusual outfit although it was clearly a uniform of some kind, albeit not one that she recognised. There was also a large lizard like creature wrapped protectively around his shoulders. But what caught her attention the most were his large brown eyes.

She along with Hera and Kallus let out a small gasp of recognition.

"Did I miss something?" Zen asked scratching his head in confusion at their reactions.

No one answered his question as they were too busy watching the man walk down the ramp in shock. After she left the academy she never thought she'd see him again. She wondered what in the stars he was doing here. Apparently she wasn't the only one.

"No but… that's impossible… you're dead." Kallus breathed. He must be truly shaken if he couldn't bring himself to hide behind his emotionless façade. However his words only made Sabine's mind more confused. She couldn't think of a reason why he would think the boy –no man would be dead.

"Is anyone going to tell me who this guy this?" Zeb growled in frustration.

"He's Thrawn's son. He was supposed to have died in a shuttle crash." Kallus announced still sounding slightly confused until he had some sort of realisation. "But the ISB never found any bodies and Thrawn had stopped the investigation soon after the incident. Yularen thought he was grieving but it must have been because he faked it."

At his words the rest of them raised their weapons at the man, not trusting anyone supposedly related to Thrawn. Sabine didn't know that Thrawn had ever had any children. And if this was his son then he'd clearly been adopted. But the idea of Thrawn adopting a child was even stranger. Regardless it didn't explain what he was doing here.

"Lower your weapons." The man ordered as the lizard creature glared protectively at them. The slight hiss of his accent had gotten stronger since Sabine had last seen him. "I am Beau D'gaar-Vanto of the ruling family of Mith. I am an ambassador for the Chiss people of the planet Csilla. We have been observing your war for some time. And now that the conflict has ended we would like to form an alliance with your senate."

The Chiss, Sabine mused. That was the same species as Thrawn. She wondered if his people were as ruthless as he was.

"Oh yeah? And why should we believe you?" Zeb asked.

The corner of Beau's mouth twitched into a smug smirk. "I thought you might say that. So I brought you a welcoming gift."

He motioned to the doorway where another figure now stood. In the glow of the inside of the ship Sabine could make out that the figure was a slim tall humanoid with long tied back hair. And when he stood forward into the light of Lothal's moons she could see the midnight blue of his eyes.

"Err hi?" Ezra said.

She let out a strangled choke. He had only taken one step on the ramp when she barrelled him into a hug. Hera was only an instant behind her, trying to hold back tears as she wrapped her first son into her arms. Zeb then picked all three of them up in his strong embrace so he could hold them all against his broad chest as he spun them around in happiness.

"You're alive, you're alive, and you're alive." Sabine repeated, not capable of saying anything else.

Once Zeb let go she looked up at him and –she looked up at him. He was nearly a head taller than her now. For some reason the realisation sent her into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"It's nothing…I just… you're taller than me."

A familiar cocky grin that made Sabine want to cry appeared on his face. "I told you I'd beat you eventually."

Sabine punched him slightly in the arm, revealing in the familiarity.

"Hey Kal! Get over here!" Zeb called to Kallus who had stayed put, watching the scene with a soft smile. Rolling his eyes he came over to the rest of the family.

"It's good to see you again Jabba." Kallus told him genuinely.

"You too Alexsandr." Ezra replied knowing how much the former spy hated his first name.

"Hey! I'm the only one who gets to call him that." Zeb teased, wrapping his arm around Kallus' shoulder to place a kiss to his forehead. Ezra's eyes nearly bulged out of skull at the interaction.

"Wait…are you two…what? How? WHY?" He stammered in disbelief making Sabine giggle.

Zeb chuckled before talking into Kallus' ear. "If that how he reacts to us imagine how he's going to react when he finds out about Jacen."

"Who's Jacen?" Ezra asked in confusion.

"We'll tell you later." Hera said in a serious tone despite one of her hands being locked around Ezra's arms as though afraid he would disappear again if she let go. "Right now I need you to tell us what happened?"

She didn't need to say about what. Ezra let out a deep sigh.

"After the purrgils jumped through hyperspace I crash landed on an uninhabited planet with the rest of the survivors. Thrawn had some kind of device and signalled his people to come and find us. I've spent the past couple of years living among them. I wanted to come back but they were invaded by a threat far beyond the unknown regions so I had to help them. The Chiss are not a fan of outsiders but I won them over with my leadership and fighting abilities during their battles. They can be cold at times but they are good people."

"I'm glad you were taken care of." Hera said giving his arms a gentle squeeze.

"Wait?" Sabine said, Ezra's words only just sinking in. "You're saying Thrawn survived? Is he still alive?"

"Yes." It was Beau who answered her question. He'd been watching their interaction with a carefully guarded expression. His stoic face reminded Sabine too much of Thrawn. "He's enjoying retirement with my Dad."

Sabine's eyes widened in disbelief. "Retirement? He needs to be put on trial for what he's done!"

"What _he's_ done?" Beau interrupted as though her demands were ludicrous. He marched forward, his controlled expression slipping until his frown was barely inches from her face while the lizard hissed at her in disgust. "You rebels murdered my parents! Destroyed the man I saw as a grandfather! And shot my Dad whilst trying to kill my Papa. You are the ones that should be put on trial. My father may have done terrible things but so did the rebellion. For the record I voted against joining your New Republic but ultimately it was not up to me to decide. Now, are you going to take me to your leaders or not?"

With that Beau stomped off towards the speeders, the lizard still glaring at her from his shoulders. As he walked past Beau fixed Kallus with a hard look. Sabine couldn't find the exact words to describe it but it was a mixture of disappointment and betrayal. Kallus didn't look away. He stared back with a look of shame but not regret. Beau then turned his gaze to Zeb. Seeming to come to some sort of conclusion he nodded back at Kallus before continuing towards the bikes.

"Don't worry." Ezra said diplomatically, his voice sounding more mature than Sabine had ever heard it before. "Back on Csilla he was the only human near my age so I've gotten to know him pretty well, although I think his pet Ginger is the only real friend he's ever had. He'd always been an outsider. Both on Csilla and in The Empire. No matter how much he tried to fit in. He is a good person, it just that he's… he's been through a lot."

Sabine might not trust Beau but she did trust Ezra so she put her faith in his words as they drove back to the city.

At the back of her mind she wondered about Beau's past and wondered what it would mean for their future.

But mostly she was just happy to have her family back together again.

 **A/N Hi guys! Wow... I can't belive that this story is actually finished. It's so sad to say goodbye to the family I've created for Eli and Thrawn! I feel like I'm abandoning my child! Although if you want more of them as a family I did include them in another of my fics "Five Times Hera and Kanan met in a Coffee Shop Plus One Time They Didn't". I hope the ending was satisfactory for all of you. Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed, commented on this fic! All of you are amazing! Xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
